


X-23, Harry Potter, and the Deathly Crisis

by Triage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-23 (Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triage/pseuds/Triage
Summary: Laura Kinney has been a persistent enigma throughout Harry's young life. But as the world falls apart, and death surrounds them at every turn, the two will join together to survive...or die. Harry/X-23 pairing, lots of violence, death and tragedy. Potential smut.
Relationships: Laura Kinney/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	X-23, Harry Potter, and the Deathly Crisis

**.**

**~~{ *(o)*(o)*(o)*(o)*(o)* }~~**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I, the writer, in full faculty and control of my brian (read as BREE-AHN), completely aware of the cosmos and the Source Wall, do hereby decry, I don't own the Harry Potter Franchise; it belongs to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Press, Warner Bros., and whoever else she sold the rights to. This sucks.  
_

* * *

 **Acknowledgement:** _Special thanks to my tireless beta,_ **_Nauze_ ** _. Credit to_ **_Brutus_ ** _and_ **_Liberty Prime (gomez36000)_ ** _, and far more people than I can name at once, who offer a combination of moral support or input and corrections. Couldn’t have made it this far without any of you!  
_

* * *

 **Self Promotion:** _I have a Discord server on my profile. If you fancy joining, you can find me there.  
_

* * *

 **Author’s Note:** _So this story is written for NaNoWriMo, with the intent of completing within the month. Wish me luck! This story will be by far much darker in theme and concept. There will be lots of violence, and even a little smut. I’m also making this crap up as I go along, so don’t go in expecting stellar quality of writing. If you want to listen to mood music to fit with the theme of this story and letter, I suggest: "Clementine Suite" - Music from The Walking Dead: Telltale Definitive Series on YouTube. Please leave a review. I do appreciate the feedback._

* * *

 **X-23, Harry Potter, and the Deathly Crisis  
** **By Triage  
** **1993: When Everything Changed  
** **Prologue**

* * *

 **_Please forgive me._   
  
**_Even as I write the words, they ring so hollow. My mistakes...No, my_ ** _CHOICES_** _...they cannot be undone, much less forgiven. All I can do now is tell you what happened. How all this came to pass...and the truth about weapon X.  
  
_ _Had it ended there, would I be less of a monster? Or more? Would I even know the difference? Of course I don’t have to tell you about monsters._ _  
_ _  
__Your life is defined by monsters._ _  
_ _  
__Replicating the mutant genome proved difficult...but rebuilding weapon X seemed all but impossible. For every enzyme, for every codon, for every sequence we repaired, or even built back from near nothingness, we seemed to be missing a million more. But I felt alive.  
  
_ _The work, the failure, the challenge. It was like a brilliant light shining inside me. I felt…like my life had a purpose._ _  
_ _  
__What a fool I was._ _  
_ _  
__I was defiant in the faces of my failures. I was determined to succeed out of spite. Weeks passed. I was working on two projects, living two lives. I was used to that. I had kept secrets before. It seems so incredible to me now, that in all that time, given everything I knew…what I was doing and what the end result would bear…I didn’t give it a second thought.  
  
_ _I told myself that you weren’t real. I told myself that this was science…not life. I was creating a weapon…not a child.  
  
_ _I was wrong.  
  
_ _When I was little, I always believed that everything that happened to me–I deserved. That we_ ** _ALL_** _get what we deserve. Maybe I was right. No longer the experimenter, I was now part of the experiment. A vessel to be poked and prodded. To be violated. They certainly didn’t care about me...not with a weapon to train.  
  
_ _A team of physicians, psychologists, nutritionists and military strategists now ran my life. They watched my every move...but they didn’t see everything._ _  
_ _  
__I_ ** _ASKED_** _you for forgiveness before. Now I’m_ ** _TELLING_** _you...don’t forgive me. Don’t forgive_ ** _ANY_** _of us for what we did. Ever.  
  
_ _I remember everything...everything we did to you...and you deserve to know why we did these things. Your training was designed to strip you of your humanity. After all, in the eyes of the Program, you weren’t human…you were a weapon. A weapon I willingly conceived for them._ _  
_ _  
__Our orders were to keep you from gaining any sense of self…something they said would compromise our ability to control you. We were never to treat you as a child, only as a weapon...but not everyone followed those orders...I’m grateful for that._ _  
_ _  
__Sutter wanted to complete your construction...but that wasn’t possible while your healing factor was dormant. You would never survive the surgery. So, Rice was given permission to take whatever steps necessary to activate your x-gene._ _  
_ _  
__He chose radiation poisoning._ _  
_ _  
__You nearly died that day. Unfortunately, Rice was right. The radiation worked. Now, nothing stood in their way...especially me._ _  
_ _  
__I only found out later what happened...That your claws were extracted one by one...that he sharpened, then coated them with the indestructible metal,_ ** _ADAMANTIUM_** _, outside of your body...it was never supposed to be like that. So much wasn’t. I should’ve known what was coming...not that I could’ve prevented it...but I would’ve tried. I’m sorry...so sorry...  
  
_ _When it was time for your first field test...the target was chosen with a flip of a coin. Who it was didn’t matter. As long as the target was “high profile”...and couldn’t be gotten to. Sutter needed to make a statement. And you delivered it to the world._ _  
_ _  
__I wanted to understand why we were doing this. I told Martin I needed to understand...why you had to publicly kill an innocent man, his family and so many others. So, he told me...he said, “It’s simple. You can’t sell anything...without advertising.”_ _  
_ _  
__That’s what this is all about. The buying and selling of lives for profit._ _  
_ _  
__Not saving the world, or taking over it. No, this was about money. A lot of it._ _  
_ _  
__Martin sold you a million dollars a pound...and as you know by now, there was no shortage of buyers._ _  
_ _  
__Rice was right. I didn’t matter. Not to them. Not to you. Not to anyone._ _  
_ _  
__All I could do was watch...while you were forced to kill...and kill...and kill...and kill...you killed royalty, godfathers, drug lords, dictators, assassins, anyone...everyone...for a price. For three long years, you murdered without fail. Every target they marked, you killed. Every time limit they set, you beat. Every rendezvous point they plotted, you reached...except one...the one where Rice was waiting for you.  
  
_ _When Rice came back from the mission, he told us what happened. He said...that you didn’t make the rendezvous in time. That he had to abort the mission when the team started taking fire. And that he saw you die. But I didn’t want to believe him. You never told me what happened. How you survived. How you made your way back._ _  
_ _  
__Why didn’t you tell me?_ _  
_ _  
__For so long, I held myself above Sutter and Rice. They made you a killer. They were using you. But all it took was one phone call to open my eyes and see...I was just like them.  
  
_ _They say in life that we are judged by the choices we make...they are what define us...I chose to bring you into this world. I chose to stay in the program even after they stripped you of your humanity...and molded you into a weapon._ _  
_ _  
__I’m responsible for everything that has happened...for all the pain...for all the death...for everything you’ve suffered...because I had a choice...when you had none.  
  
_ _And I chose to do nothing.  
  
_ _I always assumed it was Rice that cut you. He hurt you so many times in the past...he almost killed you twice...I never wanted to believe...that it was you. The damage I’ve done...I can never forgive myself.  
  
_ _You couldn’t stop what Rice made you do...but somehow you managed to save Henry and to tell me the truth...which means there is hope...you showed me we failed...you are not a weapon...you are a child._ _  
_ _  
__Always remember you are not to blame. You did not pick this life. We...I forced it upon you. The blood you have spilled is on my hands, not yours...and please understand why I must ask you to kill one more time. Because tonight, what you do is right. Tonight, what you serve is justice._ _  
_ _  
__Tonight, you take back the life we stole from you.  
  
_ _I never wanted a family. My father stripped me of that desire. He took my childhood...my innocence...my life...and then I took yours. I became what I hated and feared the most...and you became my victim._ _  
_ _  
__But then you showed me hope. Not when you saved Megan, but when you saved Henry._ _  
_ _  
__You showed me that we can choose to be something other than what we have been forced to be...that we can be something better than that we believe we are. And, in that moment, you saved my life._ _  
_ _  
__All that matters to me now is that I save yours._ _  
_ _  
__I wish we could just run away without any more bloodshed...but if we don’t stop them, they will never stop. They will do it all over again. They’ve already started. After tonight, we’ll just keep moving and never look back. We’ll start a new life...have a future...be a family._ _  
_ _  
__I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you these things. There is so much more that I want to tell you, and I will...but one thing you must always remember...no matter what has happened...and no matter what may come...you are a child, not a weapon.  
  
_ _You are my child. You are my daughter...and I love you. I will always love you, Laura._

_Your mother,  
_ _Sarah_

* * *

**Author’s Endnote:**  
 _  
__Shout out to_ **_onelildustbunni_ ** _, who wrote this,_ **_the Parting Glass_ ** _. It’s short, and quite incomplete, but like anything else the author writes, outstanding. It’ll also give you an ominous hint of things to come, because that story inspired this fic._ __  
  
Reviews for the chapter appreciated. Wherever you might be, I pray you are blessed, safe and well, and you and your loved ones are protected from the madness of the world right now. See you around!


End file.
